


Blood

by ProwlingThunder



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Gamer Woes, Gen, Technical Nonsense, VR Gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing he loves and hates about SAO: Blood, or the lack thereof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 150 Fandom Theme self-challenge.

Sword Art Online had been a digital game, marketed for everybody, even kids. VR gaming was the next big thing; he had known that even before he had been selected as one of the beta testers. And the next big thing had to be available to everybody, even children.

So among the things that was not in the game, blood-splatter was the one of them that Kirito was both grateful for and hated. Wounds were marked as angry red lines and agony through the nerves, but no drops of scarlet anywhere. It is a game, not real life, and marketed to kids as it had been, the lack of blood is a blessing, not a curse.

But in a game as lifelike as SAO, Kirito thinks, with an end-game as high as it's set and real-world consequences for in-game death, leaving out something like blood seems a little silly.

On the other hand: coding blood would have been ridiculous on so many levels.


End file.
